bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Xiang Yu
|altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#66023C |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tab2=Chronology (Equilibrium) |title2=Equilibrium }} (Balancer) | birthday =March 25 | age =4855+ | gender =Female | height =157cm (5'2") | weight =123lb. (55kg) | blood type =AB+ | affiliation =Coven | previous affiliation =Balancers of Souls | profession = | position =Archon | previous position = | branch = | previous branch = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = of | relatives = | education =Balancer Techniques | gizli ='Sīhuǎng' | signature skill ='Kadō' | story debut = | roleplay debut =Balance of Souls: Restitution }} Xiang Yu (項羽, Kō Seki) is the Force-Marshal (中央大将, Center General) and leader of the Balancers of Souls. She was sealed within the lowest depth of as a result of her defeat at the hands of , only for her to be freed some 2000 years later. Appearance Xiang Yu is a middle-aged looking woman of slightly below average height with a lithe and flighty physical build. She has dark hair of a seemingly blue colouration, it is long enough to reach half way down her back. A large portion hangs over the left side of her face obscuring that eye whilst looping around to the side, keeping it secure. Two other tufts of hair hang down from the left and right side of her face, framing it. She has rounded eyes, prominent lashes, and, thin, smoothed eyebrows giving her a softer look than her personality would indicate. Her lips naturally purse slightly, with a large scar running across her mouth and downward toward her chin. Her attire is decadent and far apart from the uniform of her subordinates. Xiang Yu dresses in a full set of ornate golden armour, with a high neck guard that flows into a simple two-piece chest plate, consisting of an upper portion with a set of curves drawing in towards the centre. A ring of blue beads rest on the dividing line between the neck guard and the chest plate. The second piece of the chest plate rests over her stomach and is entirely clean apart from a single line running down the front. Coils of yellow cloth run along the upper part of her chest plate before dying around her shoulders and looping around behind her, they are tied in such a way that they remain elevated behind her head. Her biceps are largely left bare while a pair of yellow frilled sleeves cover her elbows, tied down by thin sets of rope at either end and decorated by sets of looping blue cloth. Her forearms are covered by a pair of golden s while two sets of bracelets rest on her wrists, the bracelet on her left is made up of two sets of sapphire beads while the right is made up of garnet ones. Her hands are covered by gauntlets that only cover the outer portion of her hands, leaving the palms and fingers to be covered by black gloves. Another plate of armour covers her waist downward before being hidden away in a large sash made out of two differing tones of yellow cloth that mix together, they are held together by several brown bands that are attached to hanging blue cloth that crosses to each band. Underneath that is a yellow translucent skirt that reaches down to her calves, it is opened just over her left leg. Her legs themselves are covered by and of a sleek, simple design with the only focus being around the small detailing on the knees. A pair of blue cuffs ring around her ankles, and her feet are covered by s that lack a bottom, instead replaced by black . Personality History (Coming Soon) Powers & Abilities Trivia * is the name of a prominent warlord and overlord of the . Appearances *'Bleach: Equilibrium' **''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' **''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' **''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' References